Better dig two
by swanny916
Summary: "I can't handle losing anyone else!" The look in his eyes were wild. I didn't have a chance to react as his lips crashed into mine. "Im not going anywhere woman."
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the back of the car with him and at that moment everything was perfect. We didn't have to sneak off to see each other anymore. Daryl made me forget about all the pain in my life. We've been together for six years and I would have never guessed that he would have been the one to steal me away at the bar that night.

Now all those blissful moment are the only things that keep me going. It's been eight months since this disease broke out and the dead started to rise. Daryl and his brother Merle went on a hunting trip a week before and never made it back. The day before he was suppose to come back the neighbors came to my door telling me to pack whatever I could. I pleaded for them to wait for Daryl but to no avail I was loaded into the back of an old SUV and now Georgia is just a distant memory. We met up with a group in Vegas and decided to lay low there.

As the days went by I began to grow sick. Hershel who was the doctor of our group ran some tests and found out that I was pregnant. I stuck by him most of the time since I was in no condition to go on runs or help kill walkers.

Months had gone by and my due date got closer and closer. I was terrified. I didn't want to bring a baby into a world like this but I was reassured that I would be taken care of. We hit pay dirt when we found houses that still had running water and electricity. "Everything is looking good! This should be a happy time for you." He was right. This should have been a happy time but it turned out to be another problem. I had wanted a baby so badly but not like this.

I kept wishing every night for a miracle that one day on a run someone would find Daryl but I'm not that lucky. When Hershel left I sat down rubbing my watermelon sized stomach. Tears began to fall as I thought about my baby not having a dad in his or hers life.

I'm only twenty two.

I can't do this.

The knock at the door brought me back to reality. The leader of our group Rick stood outside shuffling his feet from side to side. "More survivors were found and I need you to help Hershel with their wounds." "How many?" I shut the door and walked with him towards out "infirmary". "Just two. I think they are brothers."

As soon as I saw the buzz cut hair I recognized him as Merle Dixon. Rick helped Merle to his feet and brought him back to the clinic. He smiled up at me as I checked the deep gash on his arm. "That boy hasn't shudup bout ya since the world went ta shit." "What happened to you both?" Rick brought over my needles and left to help Hershel. "We were almost home when we saw the first dead fucker! We got outta Georgia and Daryl got his dumbass sick from refusing to eat or sleep til he found ya."He winced as the thread pulled at his skin. "When he got back on his feet we got captured and were beaten pretty bad but we escaped and ended up here." I finished up the stitch and wrapped the gauze on to protect it. "How bad are Daryl's injuries?" "He got beat pretty bad and when we escaped they shot him and it clipped his shoulder but what ya really need ta worry bout is the fact that hes gonna pop a blood vessel when he sees you is pregnant."

I chuckled a bit. "Well this isn't just my fault you know." I helped him to his feet and handed him some pain killers. "There is an empty house at the end of the lot by mine that you can rest in. If you need anything I'm right next door." He gave me a quick nod and headed down the path. I glanced over to see Rick and Hershel carrying Daryl to my place.

I felt something tug on my shirt and turned around to see Carl. "My dad wanted me to tell you that Mr. Dixon passed out during surgery and won't be awake for a few hours." "Thank you sweetie!" He smiled and ran back towards Sofia.

I nodded at Rick as he passed by looking for his always disappearing wife Lori. When I walked in Daryl was sprawled out on the couch. He looked the same as I remembered. His arms we still the same build and his hair was still in his eyes since he always refused to let me cut it. I draped a blanket over him and almost jumped out of my skin when he began to stir.

My feet shuffled towards the kitchen to keep me busy and to have something for him to eat for when he wakes. I was almost ready to put the chicken in the oven when I heard the groaning. I walked in and saw that his eyes were still closed. "Daryl?" I walked closer to the couch and touched his forehead. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me with confusion and relief.

Anger rose inside of him as he noticed my bulging belly. "Who the fuck got ya knocked up?!" He stood up and pointed a dirty finger at me. "Ya letting other guys touch whats mine?" I placed both of my hands on either side of his face. "It's yours."

His face went from red to pale to red again. "Shit Scar how did this happen?" He slumped back down on the couch. "The night before you and Merle left for that trip." He jumped up gripping my waist gently. "Are ya alright? How much longer til he pops out?" "Less than a month I think." He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the kitchen. "Daryl you shouldn't be lifting with all your injuries!"

He grunted and set me down on the counter. The chicken was bubbling in the oven and I had to break the silence. "Daryl I need to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Tell me what?" I watched as his eyes trailed back down to my stomach. I shook my head. "It's your baby I swear." I fumbled with my fingers staring at the unmoving clock above the stove. "I was just wondering what your opinion was on marriage?" He scoffed.**

"Is this because of what your crazy ass mother said to you a year ago?" I smiled a bit as I thought about how my mother thought it was time to settle down and start a family. Daryl was a bit more verbal on the subject than I was. "I was just thinking that we could get married after I had this baby." His eyes softened which made me relax. His hands moved to my waist.

"I'll do whatever I can ta make ya happy but I wanna do it right! So when Rick wants ta go on a run again I'll go get ya a ring." The oven beeped loudly ruining the moment. "Daryl you need to rest up first though." He grunted and pulled the food out of the oven. "I'll rest when ya are there with me." He watched me as we both sat down to eat and I began to feel nervous.

The queasy feeling in my stomach was unbearable. Ever since we settled down in these houses I felt like there was something wrong with the baby and I was right. I set my fork down and placed my hands on my stomach. Daryl's eyes snapped up when I groaned. He was at my side in seconds. "What's wrong?" My face went pale. "Something's wrong with the baby!" He was gone before I finished.

I waited in the same spot too scared to move. Daryl and Hershel came in a few minutes later with supplies. Hershel began to take my blood pressure while Daryl stood there chewing on his thumb nail.

"We're going to have to check down there for blood." Daryl looked sick as I lifted up my dress and Hershel began to check around his face unable to read. "Is that really necessary?" Hershel smiled up at him. "Yes son I need to make sure the baby is ok. Everything looks fine I think Scarlett just needs some rest." Daryl gave Hershel a stiff nod and walked him to the front door.

I sat there trying to hold back tears. I was so scared that I was going to lose this baby. If he or she dies and is infected like we are what if it tears me open. I stood up letting my feet drag me towards the kitchen again. His arms wrapped around me as I finished the last plate and set it to dry. "Ya alright?" I shook my head pulling away from him. He sighed and grabbed my wrist gently. "Don't pull away from me Scar I cant lose ya again." He lifted me off the ground and carried me towards the bedroom. I could feel the heaviness weighing down my eyes and I had trouble keeping them open when he set me down on the soft bed. "Ya need ta sleep I'll watch over ya." I grabbed ahold of his hand. "Thank you!"

He lay down next to me pulling me to his chest. "I'm not going ta let anything hurt ya." That was the last thing I heard before my vision went dark.

My dreams were never good. Hershel had told me that I was having these nightmares from all the stress in my past. I was walking through the woods for the one hundredth time. He was chasing me like always. He took everything from me and only left me with these scars.

I dated him before Daryl. I thought I loved him. When I was with him I finally had enough and I ran away. I was lost in the woods for six days. My last day in the woods I was sitting on the ground watching a squirrel climb a tree. My stomach growled and I wished I had more hunting skills. I watched as it got to a high branch when an arrow whizzed through the air and hit the poor thing between the eyes. My heart started racing as he look over at me. I looked around for a weapon but I was screwed.

He knelt down in front of me taking my hands. He looked me over seeing all the bruises that Danny left on me. He grunted. "Come back with me I'll clean ya up." That was my favorite memory. It always played in my dreams but tonight it was just darkness. I could hear Daryl trying to wake me up so I knew I was thrashing. When my eyes finally opened they were met with the cobalt blue eyes of my savior.

He stared down at me with fear. The tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I crawled out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom locking the door. I lay down on the floor for the longest time when I finally heard his boots moving closer. The door shifted as his weight pushed against it. "Scarlett ya need ta tell me what's wrong." I reached up and heard the lock click and leaned back against the tub. He opened the door and sighed. "Remember when you found me in the woods?" He smiled and nodded. "Ya looked like a deer in headlights and ya acted like I was gonna eat ya for dinner." I laughed a bit. "I didn't get those bruises from being out in the woods for so long." His breath caught. "How did ya get em?"

I chewed on my bottom lip not meeting his eyes. "I had an abusive boyfriend." The anger flashed through his eyes. "I ran away and I could hear him screaming for me but I just kept running till I passed out." He shifted so I was laying on his chest. "I'm glad I found ya when I did. An asshole like that wouldn't have made it in this world so don't worry bout em." I subconsciously rubbed my stomach listening to his heart beat when the cramps started. I froze looking up at him. "Daryl I need you to go get Hershel." I sat up slowly and I felt the first rush of blood. "I'll be right back!" 


End file.
